Take me away
by BloodWolfen
Summary: Her mind rang with Inuyasha’s cold words "Worthless girl.", and what she had just seen. “Kikyou I would never betray you. I love you…” She let out a saddened sigh. ‘I wish I could just forget…have a normal life…’ I wish someone would just
1. Alone in pain

**(A/N) Ok I know you people probably want to kill me because I haven't updated anything forever. But I promise after I post this story I'll up date...so please don't kill me. " Just to warn you this is going to have a sad ending, so please once again DO NOT KILL ME! Think of it this way...Not killing me = story updates. Heh...ok then. Um if it makes you people want to kill me less, this story is short, probably only like eight chapters long...heh. receives death glares from readers  
**  
**Prologue: Alone in pain**  
  
Kagome stumbled as she ran through the dark forest, blinded by tears.  
  
Her mind rang with Inuyasha's cold words and what she had just seen.

_"Stupid worthless bitch. I'm tired of you always being late and always complaining. Never getting anything done." He sneered at her.  
  
Kagome looked at him in shock, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry..." She whimpered.  
  
"Ya well sorry ain't gonna cut it. Get you're act together we're heading out tomorrow to look for jewel shards." He stalked off, muttering 'stupid bitch'.  
_  
But then it got worse. Kagome walked into the hut hours later and found Inuyasha gone.  
  
_"Where is he?" She asked Sango and Miroku.  
  
They pointed towards the forest.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked out of the hut intent on finding him.  
  
She walked through the woods for several minutes then she heard voices.  
  
Kagome walked quietly towards them. She found Inuyasha and Kikyou talking together in a clearing.  
  
"-Kikyou I would never betray you. I love you..." Kagome let out a sad whimper.  
  
She turned and ran, her pain nor her presence ever acknowledged by Inuyasha._

Kagome ran until she thought her lungs would explode with the lack of oxygen.  
  
Finally she collapsed. A flash of lightning accompanied by the rumble of thunder predicted rain.  
  
Several minutes later it began to lightly rain, thunder and lighting occasionally making their presence known.  
  
Kagome's hair and clothes were soon soaked by the gentle rain, but she didn't get up.  
  
The lightning flashed violently, lighting up the forest around her. The rumble of thunder rang in her ears.  
  
She let out a saddened sigh. _'I wish I could just forget...have a normal life...'  
_  
Kagome's eyes spilled with tears.  
  
The rain mixed with her tears, running down her face and dripping onto the ground.  
  
'_Take me away...'_


	2. Realizations

**Chapter One: Realizations**  
  
Kagome woke to a dreary morning. Her uniform was soaked and muddy, even torn in some places.  
  
She stood up slowly and let out a groan. Her back was sore and she had a splitting headache.  
  
"This is what I get for sleeping on the ground." She almost laughed.  
  
Then the events from the day before hit her full force.  
  
She fell to her knees on the verge of tears. _'No, I can't let him get to me. If he hates me...'  
_  
"Then he hates me..." She whispered sadly.  
  
Kagome got up again and steadied herself with a nearby tree.  
  
She walked slowly through the forest, her destination unclear.  
  
_'He-He hates me doesn't he? All along...he's...hated...me...'_ Kagome let out a whimper.  
  
_'I don't care about anything anymore...all I want is the pain to go away.'_  
  
Kagome stumbled, biting her lip as she fell. The metallic, warm taste of blood filled her mouth.  
  
She spat at the ground, cursing halfheartedly under her breathe at her own clumsiness.  
  
She got up and continued to walk, her mind still exploding with pain from her headache.  
  
As she neared the village she put on a fake smile and stood up straighter.  
  
Her pain and her emotions hidden away behind a mask of cheerfulness.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" Shippou greeted her with a warm hug and idle chatter.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, her thoughts focused on a more pressing matter. _'Inuyasha.'  
_  
"**Feh**, welcome back. Ka-go-me." He said it mockingly from his perch on the Goshinboku , as if she was about as pleasant to have around as his half brother, Sesshomaru.  
  
She willed herself to smile and continued to walk towards Kaede's hut.  
  
When she entered she was greeted warmly by Miroku and Sango.  
  
She walked over to Kaede and sat down with a sigh.  
  
"How have ye been child?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out at first. She finally managed to choke out an unconvincing "fine."  
  
Kaede nodded and tended to the fire instead of pressing further.  
  
"**Hentai**!" and several loud **thuds** soon broke the silence.  
  
Kagome stood up suddenly, her mind made up with what she was going to do.

_'It's not like he needs me. I'll go home and forget everything, including **Inuyasha**.'_ She grabbed her yellow bag, slung it over her shoulder and walked out.  
  
Leaving them stunned by her abrupt departure.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked a confused Miroku. "I dunno..." replied Sango.  
  
Kagome walked towards the well, a determined look on her face.  
  
_'I know he hates me, he's made that clear. I'll just seal up the well and move on with my life.'  
_  
"Hey bitch where you going without my permission?"  
  
Kagome whirled around to come face to face with a very pissed off Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I said **no** you're not bitch!"  
  
"Why the hell should I listen to you! It's not like you give a shit!"  
  
"Ya well guess what wench! You're right! I don't give a shit! Once I have the jewel I can make my wish and get on with my life!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
Then Kagome just lost it. "Admit it." She said coldy.

Inuyasha was slightly taken back by her bitter tone.

Miroku and Sango heard yelling and ran towards the well, dreading what they'd find.  
  
When they arrived they heard Kagome yell, "JUST ADMIT IT! YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU! YOU ALWAYS HAVE, YOU NEVER LOVED ME EVEN THOUGH YOU SAID SO! ALL ALONG YOU'VE LOVED THAT DEAD CLAY BITCH KIKYOU! WELL GUESS WHAT I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK! KEEP THE FUCKING JEWEL I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"  
  
Kagome ripped the jewel from the chain around her neck and threw it on the ground.  
  
With a final glare at a very stunned Inuyasha she jumped over the side of the well.  
  
After the shock wore off Inuyasha picked up the jewel and found a single shard missing.  
  
Sango and Miroku just stood there, too shocked to move.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned red with anger. "OH HELL NO SHE IS NOT LEAVING LIKE THIS! I NEED THE WHOLE JEWEL TO MAKE MY WISH!"  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at him disbelief. He really didn't care if she left except that she has a shard of the jewel.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well in her era and burst into tears. She slumped down to the ground whispering, "_I hate you Inuyasha_." 


	3. Nightmares vs Reality

**Chapter Two: Nightmares vs. reality**  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well and walked out of the dark well house.  
  
The Shrine was shrouded in darkness and looked empty. He walked toward the house in the shadows slowly.  
  
_'I wonder if Kagome is still mad at me...I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad...'_  
  
He sighed sadly and noticed wetness on his face. He growled quietly and scrubbed away the tears.  
  
_'Demons don't cry.'_

* * *

Kagome sat up from her bed soaked in sweat. _'What the hell was that?'  
_  
She noticed where she was and sighed. _'It was all just a dream, thank god...'_  
  
_'I wouldn't be able to take it if we really had said all those things to each other...'_  
  
Her hand went up to her neck to finger the Shikon No Tama automatically.  
  
She let out a cry when she found it was gone...except for a single shard.  
  
_'Oh no...it wasn't a dream, he really said he doesn't care...'_  
  
Kagome fell back on the bed fighting the tears. Her room was soon filled with quiet sobs.  
  
"Inuyasha..."

* * *

Inuyasha neared Kagome's open window but stopped when he heard crying.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He wanted to go to Kagome to comfort her but he thought she was still mad.  
  
His ears drooped and he went back to the well and into the feudal era.  
  
Inuyasha climbed back out of the well into the feudal era. He was greeted by a cold laugh.  
  
"You see Inuyasha, all good things come to end, but if you come to hell with me we could be together forever."  
  
Inuyasha looked up into Kikyou's smirking face, his heart breaking.  
  
_'Who do I love? Kikyou...or Kagome?'_  
  
"Kikyou..."

* * *

Kagome woke up screaming, tears streaming down her pale face.  
  
She recalled her nightmare.  
  
_Inuyasha climbed back out of the well into the feudal era. He was greeted by a cold laugh.  
  
"You see Inuyasha, all good things come to end, but if you come to hell with me we could be together forever."  
  
Inuyasha looked up into Kikyou's smirking face, his heart breaking.  
  
'Who do I love? Kikyou...or Kagome?'  
  
"Kikyou..."  
  
"I will go to hell, I don't need your reincarnation. You're the one I love. Not Kagome."_  
  
Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. _'He wouldn't really...would he?'  
_  
_'He might hate me...but he wouldn't leave me to go to hell with her...would he?'_  
  
Kagome answered her own question, "He would."  
  
**(A/N) I know these chapters are short but hey the story is short and as soon as this is done I'll update my other storys, promise... ::receives more death glares from readers::**


	4. Pain, pain go away

**Chapter Three: Pain, Pain go away  
**  
Inuyasha ignored Kikyou's question, his heart torn in two.  
  
Stay with Kagome...or...Go to hell with Kikyou.  
  
_'I don't really care anymore...they both probably hate me in reality.'  
  
'I just want the pain to go away...'_

* * *

Kagome stood up wiping away the tears. _'That's it, I'll just go and tell him I'm not coming back anymore, give him the jewel shard then seal up the well.'  
_  
She stood up straighter with the thought of finally being free from the pain.  
  
She packed her backpack for what she thought would be the final time and headed towards the well house.

* * *

Kikyou's smirk was replaced by a frown when Inuyasha didn't answer her.  
  
"Well what will it be, Inuyasha? Go with me or stay with my hideous reincarnation?"  
  
For the first time Inuyasha noticed the hate dripping from every word she spoke to him and the cold glares she always gave him.  
  
Inuyasha let out an angry sigh, "Kikyou if you hate me so much then why do you insist on taking me to hell? Why not just go there yourself and leave me here?"  
  
A look of pure rage crossed Kikyou's normally calm form. "Because you stupid half breed, as long as you are free to live your life my soul cannot rest in peace!"  
  
Inuyasha had a look of surprise and then, realization.  
  
"Well then Kikyou I guess there is no reason to go to hell with you, especially since I'm just a **stupid half breed**." He spat.  
  
With that he turned and ran, his heart threatening to burst with hate for Kikyou and the love for Kagome he had never noticed before.  
  
Kikyou watched after him in shock.  
  
She quickly shook the feeling and formulated a plan.  
  
"Well then Inuyasha," She said bitterly, "If you won't go willingly, then I'll cause so much pain for you and that girl that soon you'll be begging me to take you to hell!" She laughed coldly and disappeared into the night.  
  
A slight glow remained after her presence vanished, casting just enough light upon a figure hidden in shadows.  
  
"So Kikyou has plans does she? Well I won't let her enterfer with mine." The figure hissed.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, an almost real smile plastered on her face.  
  
'Just tell him no, give him the shard, and go. Just tell him no, give him the shard, and go.'  
  
Kagome kept repeating it over and over, trying to keep her mind clear so she could focus on her task.  
  
_'C'mon girl you can do it. Don't let him shoot you down with insults or let him tell you that you could never measure up to Kikyou. To his Kikyou...'  
_  
Kagome hardly noticed the tears streaming down her face as she recalled all those times she found him with Kikyou, talking with Kikyou, hugging Kikyou, **kissing** Kikyou.  
  
Kagome threw down her bag and let out a frustrated sigh. _'Kikyou this! Kikyou that! She's all he ever thinks about!'  
_  
Then she realized what she was doing. _'This is why I should never come back, all he causes is pain, distrust, and now...'_ She realized, _'Hate...'_  
  
Kagome took several deep breaths to calm her self and picked up her bag.  
  
_'I hope he's at Kaede's so I can get this over with and say goodbye to everyone.'_  
  
Kagome entered the hut and was greeted by several shocked, but happy faces.  
  
"Kagome! I thought we wouldn't see you for a while yet!" Sango stood up and hugged her friend.  
  
"Yes, we thought you'd still be angry with Inuyasha." Miroku added  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Shippou howled with joy as he threw himself into Kagome's arms.  
  
Kagome smiled happily but was rather hurt on the inside.  
  
_'So they think I'm weak, they think I can't live without him. Well I do love them like family but I will soon prove them very wrong.'  
_  
Kagome didn't hint that anything was going to change, instead she asked about Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey where's Inuyasha?"  
  
A look of confusion crossed Sango and Miroku's face. "We thought he'd be at the well waiting for you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no. "Well I'm going to go look for him." She said grimly. Sango and Miroku looked at her questioningly but she ignored them and walked out of the hut towards the trees.  
  
_'He's probably with Kikyou.'_


	5. Lies and deaths

**(A/N) Ok guys this is a really sad chapter in my opinion. I didn't cry or anything but it's just very depressing and I have a feeling quite a few of you will hate me for a while. So read it, cry do what ever, just please don't kill me.   
**  
**Chapter Four: Lies and deaths**  
  
"So little girl, looking for Inuyasha are you?"  
  
Kagome whirled around to come face to face with a smirking Kikyou.  
  
She stood her ground. "As a matter of fact yes I am." She spat.  
  
"Well it's a lost cause..." Kikyou trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean 'it's a lost cause'?"  
  
"Because soon he's going to hell with me." Kikyou smiled warmly, but her eyes glinted coldly with malice.  
  
Kagome was slightly taken back but she ventured on. "How is that possible? He said he'd never go to hell with you, even if he loves you."  
  
"Yes well he does love me and it's quite clear now that he certainly **does not** love you so why don't you get lost you stupid little girl."  
  
"I...I..." Kagome turned around and ran just as the first few tears started to fall.  
  
Kikyou laughed menacingly, "Well that was easier then I thought it would be."  
  
Kagome jumped down the well half blinded by tears.  
  
As she pulled herself up she thought, _'No Inuyasha wouldn't do that would he?'  
_  
As she walked out of the well house she met a sight that stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Oh my god!"

* * *

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent mixed with tears as well as Kikyou's.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
Inuyasha headed towards the source, noting that Kagome's sent was becoming weaker which meant..."She's gone."  
  
But Kikyou's was as strong as ever so he went to confront her.  
  
"Kikyou!"  
  
Kikyou turned to him, a mild look of amusement on her face. "What?"  
  
"Where's Kagome and what the fuck did you do to her!" He snarled.  
  
He felt his demon blood boil slightly. _'Must keep control...'  
_  
Kikyou not noticing this started to taunt him, "Aww is the poor Inuyasha missing his little whore?"  
  
"Tell me what you did to her or shut the fuck up!" His eyes started to get a slight red tinge in them.  
  
_'Must keep control.'_  
  
"Oh I simply told her that you are going to hell with me and she doesn't need to hang around anymore..." Kikyou added one last part. "And she's going to seal up the well, so you'll never see her again." Kikyou's words dripped with hate but had joy hidden in them.  
  
_'She's enjoying this, that bitch is actually enjoying this!'_  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Kikyou laughed coldly and smirked saying, "Poor stupid hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha lost control then. The color in Kikyou's face drained as she watched him transform into a full youkai. "Die you stupid bitch!" He snarled while charging her, his sword drawn.  
  
Kikyou's last thoughts were, _'His sword isn't stopping him from becoming full demon...'  
_  
Inuyasha sliced Kikyou's body directly in half and watched as it dissolved into a pile of dust and was scattered across the wind.  
  
Inuyasha turned and scented the air. "Kagome." He growled.

* * *

Kagome woke up stiff and disoriented. "What happened?"  
  
She looked around and then it hit her. Fire, smoke, blacking out.  
  
"Oh my god! Mom!! Granpa! Souta!!!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards the dying embers of what was once her house.  
  
She got to close and the heat was so extreme she had to back away.  
  
"Oh my god, no...." Kagome slumped to her knees and watched the embers slowly become blurred by tears.  
  
"This can't be happening." She whispered.  
  
"It just can't."

* * *

****

**(A/N) I know you all hate me right now because this is a sad chapter and it's so short but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be longer. Plus the chapter before this one was pretty long so I think I get some credit lol.**


	6. Leaving it all behind

**

* * *

(A/N): I wonder if I'm going to be mauled or lynched after you people read this chapter, well anywho here is a randomly placed disclaimer.**

**Random disclaimer: I don't own shit, including the song that I use in this chapter "Take me away" by Avril Lavigne.**

****

* * *

****

**Chapter Five: Leaving it all behind**

The walls that surrounded Kagome's world seemed to shatter and she watched as the pieces fell at her feet.

She had lost everything she held dear to her, she had nothing left.

Her family was gone. Her house with everything she ever owned had gone up in flames.

And Inuyasha, she had lost to him hell. He would prefer to be eternally damned with a clay bitch then be with her.

And if he chose that over her then was there really any point in living? She walked slowly through the backyard, her eyes not seeing, her ears hearing.

She was off in a world of living nightmares.

Kagome picked up a large shard of glass, maybe she could take away the pain.

It would be simple enough, a few quick slashes and it would be over.

No more pain, no more memories, no more anything.

Kagome clutched the shard tightly, hardly noticing that it drew blood.

"But I want to see it one more time before I go."

The feudal era was her home away from home. She sat on the edge of the well looking down into it, debating whether or not it was worth the time or the pain.

She decided it was and pushed off the side of the well and soon found herself climbing into the feudal era.

Not even seeing the beautiful forest could bring a smile to her lips.

A song that Kagome had heard many times came to her mind and she smiled bitterly, _'How befitting.'_

_**I cannot find a way to descibe it**_

_**It's there inside**_

_**All I do is hide**_

**_I wish that it would just go away_**

Kagome clutched the glass tighter still and watched in some kind of fascination as the blood ran down her arm, staining her partly shredded shirt crimson red.

**_What would you do _**

**_You do if you knew_**

_**What would you do**_

"Screw this, I've got nothing left and no one cares, so why stick around?"

Kagome walked along the forest path, leaving a trail of red behind her, but she didn't care.

Her mind was on the Hanyou who had gone to hell, with his one true "love".

_**All the pain**_

_**I thought I knew**_

_**All the thoughts lead bck to you**_

She reached a clear, flowing stream and watched as her blood mixed with the water, then disappearing, it had been taken away. Why couldn't she?

"That's what I want, to disappear. To just be taken away." Bitter tears flowed from her stone cold eyes.

_**Back to what was never said**_

_**Back and forth inside my head**_

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

**_I'm unable come and take me away_**

Kagome let out a defeated sigh and raised the glass shard to her pale, clammy neck.

'_The only way out is taking myself away.'_

_**I feel like I'm all alone**_

_**All by myself**_

_**I need to get around this**_

Kagome pressed the glass shard hard against her neck and pulled it down.

She didn't even flinch as the glass pierced her delicate skin and hardly noticed when a searing hot pain surged through her head. She didn't care.

_**My words are cold**_

_**I don't want them to hurt you**_

**_If I show you I don't think you'd understand_**

**_'Cause no one understands_**

Kagome pushed the glass shard harder against her skin as she remembered Inuyasha's words.

_"Ya well guess what wench! You're right! I don't give a shit! Once I have the jewel I can make my wish and get on with my life!"_

_**All the pain**_

_**I thought I knew**_

_**All the thoughts lead bck to you**_

**__**

Kagome became lightheaded and didn't even bother to try and comprehend how she ended up on the ground.

_**Back to what was never said**_

_**Back and forth inside my head**_

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

**_I'm unable come and take me away_**

_****_

All that mattered was that soon it would be all over.

_**I'm going nowhere on and one and **_

_**I'm getting nowhere on and on and on**_

**_I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on_**

Kagome's eyesight came unfocused and her head seemed to be floating as the lack of oxygen kicked in.

"Screw you Inuyasha." She whispered with her last breath.

Kagome's chest stopped moving and she lay still. She was finally free from the pain.

_**Take me away**_

_**Break me away**_

**_Take me away_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**(A/N): Ok that was an intense chapter. I know most of you probably want to skin me alive then watch me burn at the stake. And for that I don't blame you. Flames are accepted but I'd prefer constructive criticism. Also keep in mind this story isn't over yet so don't go insane and not read this story anymore because I'm not done. It will get better in a few chapters, so please bear with me.**


	7. A hanyou's fury

**Chapter six: A hanyou's fury**

Inuyasha ripped through the forest, tearing down trees, killing anything in his path.

Kikyou had outraged him so much that he had lost control of his demon blood and was running around as a full youkai on the verge of insanity looking for Kagome.

Sango had gone back with Miroku and Shippou to her village for a week. So there was no one there to help him and he was dangerously unstoppable.

The stench of blood hit his nose as he de-capacitated a demon and he recognized it at once.

It was Kagome. _His_ Kagome's blood was filling the air and it outraged him.

Who would dare hurt _his_ Kagome. He ran through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over roots automatically.

His mind was already at Kagome's side. Inuyasha burst into the clearing snarling, claws and fangs flashing, his eyes aflame with rage and lust.

He was greeted with a peaceful but heart-breaking sight.

Kagome lay on her side unmoving, surrounded in a pool of her own crimson blood.

Inuyasha ran to her side and rolled her over on her back. He examined her for wounds and found her throat had been slit with something sharp but jagged.

He looked around for her attacker but found none, then his eyes landed on the large glass shard inches away from her hand.

Although enraged as he was his brain was able to comprehend what happened.

He looked at her, his angel with raven hair and felt tears well up in his red eyes.

Inuyasha let out an un-earthly howl, making even the bravest demons shudder.

His howl blasted through the forest and to the mountains. There was not a soul who did not hear his pain and sorrow.

It seemed to come from his very soul and it carried so many emotions it seemed to shake the earth itself.

After his howl resided the forest seemed to be deathly silent, as if everything had stopped to acknowledge the tragedy that had befallen him.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, cradling her in his arms lovingly.

He walked calmly back to the Goshinboku tree, his mind jumbled and his youkai blood still boiling.

He set her down and leaned her gently against the trunk of the tree, then took off his haori and wrapped it around her, making sure she would be warm.

Inuyasha was still full youkai but he knew that there was only one way to save his beloved Kagome and that was to use the jewel.

As he thought and fingered the almost complete jewel, light, fluffy snow started to fall landing on Kagome's hair and face, making her look like a snow angel.

Inuyasha smiled in spite of himself. The last jewel shard would be in her time, he knew.

With a final look at _his_ Kagome he leapt over the side of the well and into the future.

Nothing prepared him for what he found.

As he walked out of the well house he was greeted with the scent of smoke, dying flames, and burning flesh.

Inuyasha ran towards the ashes of his house and looked at it in horror.

He felt his youkai blood boil again, this is what had cause _his_ Kagome so much pain.

This and that bitch Kikyou. But she was gone now. He just needed to get the last shard, then he would fix everything and his Kagome would be with him again.

* * *

**(A/N): Was that chapter a little bit better? Or do you people still hate me? **


	8. Searches and findings

**(A/N): Hmm I think this will be a very angst-filled chapter (I think?!). Then again aren't all of them? BAWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA...Ahem...Hope you enjoy, remember if you kill me I can't update now can I?**

**Chapter seven: Searches and findings**

Inuyasha searched for hours through the rubble of the house and all around the clearing behind it.  
  
He found nothing, not a single shard. He looked down at the almost complete jewel in his hand and sighed.  
  
_'Kagome.'_

__

_

* * *

_

__

Kagome felt herself floating through a dark void with a small light but it seemed so far away. _'Maybe if I just move a little faster...' _she thought. Then she heard them, giggling as they came towards her.

She turned and bit back a scream, they were the imps from hell and they had come to take her there.

Kagome had wanted to die but she didn't like the looks of those things or the red glow that seemed to come behind them from some invisible source.

As they slowly came towards her, seeming to walk on nothing but air, she screamed.

"INUYASHA!"

Then she remembered. "He's already in hell with Kikyou."

She let out a gasp, "If I go to hell I'd have to watch them be together forever!"  
  
Kagome felt like crying but also laughing at the irony of it all.

She had ended her life to end the pain but in reality she was going to be in more pain then before. For all eternity. She couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shot a powerful amount of blue, glowing miko energy at the imps.

She cringed as they screamed in pain, the sound was like nails being dragged down a chalk board.

Suddenly she felt herself float towards the light and it felt warmer too.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down beside the Goshinboku tree and let the tears fall.

He did not weep or scream or whimper. He just simply let them fall as he looked at the almost complete jewel.

Little did he know that the missing shard had been around Kagome's neck all the time.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her. She was at the Goshinboku tree.

'_How did I get here? And why is it so warm when it's snowing?'_

Kagome looked down and gasped, she was wearing Inuyasha's haori. "No, how can that be?"

"He can't be here?!" She whispered as if someone was listening.

"I'm just dreaming, he's in hell with Kikyou. He's not here, no he can't be."

"Who's not here?" asked a low voice.  
  
Kagome jumped about ten feet in the air and looked around.

There stood Inuyasha next to the well in all his glory, the wind blowing his hair gently around his face and the snow mixing with it, giving it a shimmering look.

Kagome stood up and slammed into him before he could even blink.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as if he'd never let go.

"Inuyasha?" she said through tears. "Why are you still here? Why aren't you with Kikyou?"

Inuyasha sighed and felt his blood boil slightly. Kagome had yet to notice he was in his full demon form.

"Because..." Inuyasha started slowly. "I killed her."

"Kagome let out a gasp, "You-you killed her...?! But why?!"

Inuyasha looked down into her eyes and for the first time she noticed his youkai markings and his blood red eyes.

"Inuyasha...you're in your full demon form?"

Inuyasha nodded and tried to explain.  
  
"Kikyou lied to you about me going to hell with her and I just lost control and got so angry that I, I killed her..."

Kagome said nothing but let her head rest on his chest, her mind lost deep in thought.

She looked up suddenly, "Inuyasha where were you earlier?"  
  
"I was looking for the jewel shard so I could bring you and your family back. But I guess you didn't need my help did ya?" He said with a grin.

Kagome got all teary eyed and hugged him tighter, _'He was going to give up his very own wish to bring me and my family back.'_

As the couple stood there unable to separate from their embrace a shadow moved through the trees.

Its eyes flashed and he licked his lips, _'Everything is working out perfectly. I didn't even have to kill Kikyou or try and bring Kagome back. It's all working out just perfectly.'_

Kagome let out a giggle when she realized they were both covered in snow and that they probably looked like some kind of snow creature.  
  
"What's so funny wench?"

Kagome's face darkened and she stepped back, "Sit boy."

Inuyasha slammed into the ground. He then grumbled something along the lines of. "Stupid wench, some things never change."

When he stood up she was smiling at him, her hand held out to him.

"Come on Inuyasha it's getting late and it's cold."

Inuyasha took her hand and smiled back at her before picking her up bridal style.

She snuggled deeper into his chest, grateful for his haori that he had let her wear.

She let out a content sigh and fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled down at her and kissed her on the forward making her smile in her sleep.

He headed towards the village with a sleeping Kagome in his arms and a smile on his face.

Nothing could go wrong.

Or could it?

* * *

**(A/N): AHAHAAHAHHA! You people thought it was all over. Yay they go back together and everything is perfect. But that is not so, someone or something is out there and what exactly does it want!? You'll just have to wait and see. Well that wasn't very angst-filled like I thought it would be, oh well there's always next time...  
  
A special thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Allycat588: Thank you so much for reviewing so much, it really helped encourage me to write another chapter. So glad you like my story too!  
  
Baby G: I'm so happy that you like my story and here's the update! Lol**

**Maureen(): ::sweatdrop:: Thanks! I'm so flattered you like my story so much!**


	9. Haunting you

**(A/N): Hey ya'll! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews it has inspired me once again to attempt to write an acceptable chapter so bear with me! Argh I'm afraid this chapter might be depressing and ya'll hate me again T.T but I'm trying! Besides I'm enjoying dragging this story out, evil aren't I? Anywho I'll give writing this chapter a shot and hope ya'll like it.**

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter Eight: Haunting you**

Kagome woke up drenched in sweat, silently screaming. _'INUYASHA!'_

She looked around and realized where she was and sighed with relief.

'_It was just a dream.'_

__

* * *

She recalled what her dream was about and shuddered violently.  
  
_Inuyasha ran towards Kagome, his face filled with concern.  
  
She called out to him but no sound came out. 'Inuyasha?!'_

_Suddenly a bright light lashed out and hit him squarely in the chest._

_He faltered for a second his eyes wide, then he fell forward and lay unmoving._

_Kagome finally found her voice and screamed his name._

_She ran towards him but he seemed to be getting farther away with every step she took._

_Then something wrapped its cold arm around her and pulled her into the air._

_She turned and looked into the burning red eyes of a creature who's face was in shadow_

_She opened her mouth to scream but was cut off as a cold hand covered her mouth._

"_Now, now," It hissed in her ear. "I wouldn't want you to worry anyone by screaming like that."_

_Kagome shivered and tried to push it away from her, forgetting she was in midair._

_Before it could react she fell from its arms and into blackness._

_

* * *

_

__

Kagome whimpered and felt strong arms surrounded around her. She jerked back, her eyes with fear until she realized who it was.

"Inuyasha." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone, his arms tightening around her.

She snuggled into his embrace, feeling safe at last. "It was just a bad dream." She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes still full of concern, but Kagome had fallen asleep once more.

He sighed and layed down with her in his arms, hugging her sleeping form closely.

He didn't want to lose her again, not now, not ever.

* * *

It watched the hut in the early morning light, a light smirk on its face.

From what it could tell the dreams it had sent Kagome had effected her as it had hoped.

The more upset she was, the easier it would be.

It fingered a small silver charm attached to an almost black chain in its hand.

Yes, this would be easier if it kept sending her dreams for a few more nights, then it could make its move, _'And victory will be mine.'_

* * *

Inuyasha woke to the early morning light shining in his eyes and noticed something.

"My hanyou form is back." He whispered. He looked at his claws and they were indeed shorter as well as his fangs. His youkai markings were gone also.

Inuyasha couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not. He was still pondering this strange thing when he heard Kagome whimper.

He turned to her and she was drenched in sweat and shaking violently.

"Kagome? What the hell!" He grabbed her arms and shook her gently trying to wake her from her nightmares to no avail.

"Kagome won't wake up!" Inuyasha sprinted out of the room in search of Kaede.

Kagome whimpered again and turned over in her sleep, her nightmare making her scream silently.

* * *

_She walked towards Inuyasha, a smile on her face. He had his back to her, so she'd never know something was wrong until it was too late._

_She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her quickly. _

_His eyes were blood red and they had a wild look in them. He growled loudly and grabbed her wrist holding it tightly._

"_Kagome." He said hoarsely. Kagome looked at him wide eyed._

_He dragged his claw along her check making her shudder._

_This was not the Inuyasha she knew, something was desperately wrong._

_Before he could do anything else she broke from his grip and ran towards the village._

_But he was too fast and cornered her quickly. Inuyasha slammed her into a tree holding her there by her neck, his claws threatening to rip her throat open._

"_Don't you ever run from me!" He snarled. "EVER!"_

_Kagome whimpered which only angered him more._

_He gripped her throat tighter and ripped her arm open, causing her to scream even with the lack of oxygen. He cut off her breathing completely then._

_As she slipped into darkness she saw him standing over her with a lustful look in his eyes._

Kagome woke up screaming loudly. "NO!"

She looked around and found herself still in the safety of the hut.

She gripped the sheet tightly, silent tears streaming down her face. "Dear Kami..."

* * *

It smiled evilly as it heard her scream again, its plan was working well.

'_Soon.'_ It thought, _'Soon.'_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N): Ach that chapter was weirder then hell. I did not mean to write that! It just happened! I think I'm being possessed. Well anyways ya....REVIEW!**

**Special thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Allycat588: Heh yeah, but hey she needed to die sometimes, er I mean re-die? I dunno! Argh! About this IT thing you will find out in time. ::grins evilly:: You get a cookie if you guess who it is lol! About Inuyasha's demon business. I'm sorta playing around with the plot involving his demon form so I'm not sure yet...::sweatdrop:: Once again thankies so much for being my best reviewer!**

**lilmj7: Hmm I think I know whatcha mean lol and if I don't...well ya ::sweatdrop::**

**SunGoddessSuki: ::smirks:: Lol sorry that it's sad but sometimes the sad ones are da best ones! XD**

**JojoBlond: Thanks! And here's your update lol**

**Jamesen(): Ok dude calm yourself. I'm trying to finish this damn story but I'm not sure where it's going exactly lol**

**chi(): ::grins:: Yeah I don't like Kikyou much, she pisses me off XD**

**Shinto Priestess: Thanks! But about the jello...O.o ::runs and hides:: **

**AngeloflLight: Glad you like my story so much! And here's update! XD**

**SesshyLover: Thanks so much! I'm working my ass off to update but I think I'm developing writers block! T.T**

**

* * *

**

****

**To answer your questions:**

**Naoko Cat Girl: ::sweatdrop:: I have gotten far into the series, I just don't like Kikyou cuz she pisses me off sometimes and for the plot she needed to be OOC so sorry if you don't like it. But I do agree with you about her, I just have issues, you see.**


End file.
